Delivery systems that utilize containers of a stationary design and that are linked to a delivery address have previously been described. Providers of delivery services can use such containers for the secure delivery of consignments of any kind. The container is therefore provided with a locking means that can be released by the owner of the container as well as the by provider of the delivery service in order to gain access to the interior of the container.
Mechanical systems for allowing access to the interior of the container are uncomfortable, which has in the past prompted the development of electronically supported systems offering better usability that are superior to the mechanical solution. However, these systems suffer from numerous disadvantages that compromise the security of the delivery system and allow only for limited practical usability.